project_new_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Freakie findings
"journal 8 - freakie findings" is the ninth video in the ProjectNewWorld series. YouTube Description the link they sent (in a way): http://www.mspaforums.com/showthread.php?50362-Freddie-Freakie the binary in the drawing: 01010011 01001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 General Overview Simon addresses the audience directly through the camera, discussing how they never took Grey to a hospital after he was attacked, and how they may have taken him to a friend of theirs who is a nurse. He also discusses how THEWICKEDSEVEN have sent him a link to a webcomic, and how the author has managed to send him a drawing that relates to their situation. Transcript Journal shows Simon doing a video log about what happened in last few days. 00:01 Simon: Hey, Simon from ProjectNewWorld here. Sorry for the lack of updates about what's going on, for those who were interested, but, um, a lot has been happening and I've been kinda busy. Uh, first of all, I... was sick for a week so I didn't get to go to schoo,l but I took that week to do a little bit of investigation. I drove out to every hospital within 10 miles from here and for the last month there had been no Simons, Greys or Alexes that have checked in at all. None. So either Grey or Alex is a nickname or we never went. 00:59 Simon: I might have an idea where we went but I can't confirm it. 01:08 Simon:'''My friend from a previous video, >jOurnal 5 - NORMALCY appears on the screen while Simon is speaking. There is also a symbol flashing at 11:14. '''Simon: (continuing) Tori, she works part time as a nurse so we might have gone there instead of going to an actual hospital; for money reasons; we didn't want to tell anyone; I don't know. But I have a feeling we would've gone to her. I don't know for sure. Hopefully I can talk to her and I can... find out... I don't know... 01:39 Simon: Few days ago I recieved an ask on tumblr from, guess who, THEWICKEDSEVEN, and they sent me a link to a forum post. The forum post was on the MSPA forum, MSPA is a webcomic that I'm a fan of, but I haven't checked that in a while so I didn't know that was relevant. 02:07 The forum post was for a fan comic called Freddie Freakie and Freddie Freakie is about a few kids who are in the woods looking for something and they come across some strange notes and a strange guy in a suit. 2:28 This was really strange for me because I haven't known of anyone else who just came across anything like that. 2:39 So I emailed the author of the comic and he replied saying that he was basing the content of it on the dreams that he had. The dreams had been really scarring him, so he was trying to do something with them that would hopefully lighten it up. Every night he would wake up and he would draw something based on the dreams and then he would put it in the comic to hopefully... I don't know, erase his fears or something. 3:14 I asked him if it had anything to do with me, Alex and Grey and ProjectNewWorld and he said he can only guess one thing: 3:25 Part of journal 7 is shown while Simon is still taking. Simon: In a brief moment in "he watches" video, the words DOCTOR DEAD flashes on the screen. He was able to connect that to a drawing he did and send it to me via mail. It's right here; it's a drawing, it's a drawing of a leg... uh, being, it looks like being grabbed, and an arm, and it says THE DOCTOR WILL SEE YOU NOW. 4:06 Simon: Um... THE DOCTOR WILL is in really formal writing, I guess we can call it formal. It's a serif writing and SEE NOW is really scrawled and scratchy like that other HE WATCHES note we found. And written on the leg is the strange circle with an 'X' symbols followed by dashes which I guess are zeroes and ones. I'm guessing it's binary. I don't know binary, I don't know how to translate it at all so I'm gonna post it in the description and see if anyone could come up with anything. 4:57 I really don't know if it connects with us at all but it's interesting. It's a lead. 5:08 And I can only hope that I'll get more. 5:15 Third thing that's happened is I actually saw Grey on my street. Yesterday actually. Which is what prompted me to finally make another update. I'll be posting that video tomorrow but it was pretty weird seeing him on my street. 5:44 Not much happened between us. Just... I asked him who he was, asked if he knew me and he ran away like he was scared. 6:00 I'm just hoping I'll get some more leads soon. Simon out. Trivia *The binary in the drawing (01010011 01001001 01001101 01001111 01001110) translates to SIMON. *''Freddie Freakie'' is in fact drawn by Kyle White, who plays Simon in PNW. Category:Journals